Animated shorts
Animated shorts was a 7 part series consisting of 2 - 0.25 minute videos about random things. As time progressed on the series itself, the videos were losing detail. The idea of a 6th video was present after 12/25/17, but the turnout was strange yet humorous once the 6th video was released. Videos and plots As mentioned earlier, The videos came in a 7 part series of fairly short animations. The videos were mostly made in poor quality and were sometimes popular among the Crazykoke Broz channel. Video 1 Posted on 8/31/17, Video 1 on the animated shorts was a video that explains all of Minecraft within one minute. Despite being a copy of the video Minecraft in a nutshell, it was a very funny video with its sense of humor. These random moments of humor would involve Steve saying things like "Yo me found a cave and some iron, look over there die-monds!", or "say nice thing to pigman" which is clearly a reference to zombie pigmen being sensitive to pain and that even hurting their feelings can trigger them. But the funniest bit of humor is probably when Steve tells the Ender Dragon "I am killing you, I am killing you, I am killing you, I am killing you, I am killing you, I am killing you, I am killing you!". At the end of the video, Steve is proud of his victory until the Crazykoke Broz use an enchanted sword to kill steve and call him a noob. Video 2 Posted on 9/23/17, Video 2 starts when Crazykoke2 is building a small but useful Minecraft house and admires it, until a circle (voiced by Crazykoke) comes along and destroys it (In this scenario, circles act like anti-matter because circles don't exist in Minecraft). The circle then asks "Hello, I am here to find bedrock!". Not only did Crazykoke2 complain about his house being destroyed, but he was foolish enough to bring the circle to bedrock. As the circle was brought to bedrock, he started to laugh maniacally and softly as he approached to the bedrock. We all know that bedrock is indestructible, but the circle destroys everything it touches no matter what. So once it touched bedrock, the destruction of the indestructible bedrock was so powerful that it released enough energy to blow up an entire Minecraft world. Video 3 Posted on 10/29/17.The 3rd Video in the series was about Crazykoke2 trying to catch a train on a train station. Not much is known other than the fact that it was most likely a reference to the Spongebob episode "Rock Bottom" Video 4 Posted on 12/9/17, Video 4 was about a super fast CGI Rubik's Cube solve that nobody knows of. The video has no plot nor does it have a meaning other than a special video for Crazykoke's birthday. Video 5 Posted on 12/24/17, Video 5 is none other than a Christmas special made for random Christmas things such as the idea of opening gifts (that most people wouldn't want since the Crazykoke Broz have slightly different interests than usual), playing in the snow and building a snowman. The video was partially disliked due to some texture stretching giving the video an ugly feel. Video 5.5 While its labeled as 5 1/2, Video 5.5 is a short video about gardening Minecraft worlds using seeds. But while Crazykoke2 gardens, Crazykoke explains how random letters and numbers are transfered into Perlin noise and generated structures. As time progressed, a world grew and slowly was influenced by the overwold's gravity untill nothing was left but a screen saying You died! Video 6 Posted on 12/2/18, Video 6 was about a PvP server being a normal PvP server, that is until a hacker came along and ruined it. The hacker was stopped by Crazykoke and the animated shorts series ends. Trivia - Near the end of Short 1, you can hear silverware fall onto a floor. -Short 1 was made to look cringey. -The planet at the end of Short 2 is the plain version of the Earth used in Ender Trek. -The candy machine in Short 3 has a candy brand named Grey's Sweets. -''Grey's Sweets'' was inspired by a strange news report in the video game Tomodachi Life -The train in Short 3 was based on a Siemens S70 to soon be owned by Valley Metro. -The Rubik's cube on Short 4 was supposed to look cheap. -The display screen on Short 4 was a monitor made by Acer. -The bus in Short 5 was based on a New Flyer D60-LFA owned by Valley Metro. -The red block in Short 5 is clearly a ruby block. -One of the gifts in Short 5 was a fake book by famous scientist Stephen Hawking (alive at the time). - Short 5.5 was a promotion for more shorts in the future. -The end screen on Short 5.5 was recorded with an i-Phone. -Short 6 has a Minecraft user Crazykoke2 despises, this character can also be seen in Skywars Animation. -It is possible that animated shorts will return once again as a compilation of short animated clips.